


That One Time Loke and Gray Fucked

by leonheart2012



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Natsu/Gray only mentioned, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gray asks Loke on a mission and, with nothing better to do, Loke agrees. Along the way, they get a little sidetracked.





	That One Time Loke and Gray Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer, but I ended up just rambling on about nothing, so here's the short, cut and edited version, ready for consumption. Hope you all enjoy it :)

I was sitting in the guild hall when Gray approached me, asking if I wanted to go on a job with him. With nothing better to do, I agreed.

I hadn’t anticipated how well we got on with each other; we talked about everything from girls to rival mages. But, eventually, inevitably, he asked me the one question I wished he wouldn’t.

“So, what is it with you? Why are you so sad?”

“I..” I looked away, gazing across the mountains. The lake that we were following was fast-flowing, the noise soothing. It reminded me of Karen. Everything reminded me of Karen. The trees, the birds, the sun, the moon; it all brought back images of her, the sound of her voice – I squeezed my eyes shut, willing her visage away.

I would never be able to confess that sin to anyone, so I shifted to one that had been much further in my past, one which still weighed on my conscience. “There was a man, someone I...I loved. Someone found out about us. The town we were in...they weren’t very friendly to people like us. I had a way out, but...”

It wasn’t a complete lie; the man, whose name I had long forgotten, had been a celestial mage. He had called on myself and my fellow spirits instead of getting caught with fellow mages, and it had worked well, until he’d fallen for another man at his guild. When he had confessed his feelings, well, it hadn’t gone down well.

Gray looked down, staring at the ground being eaten away by our constantly moving legs, watching as it disappeared beneath his feet. “I’m sorry. It must have been hard, losing someone like that.”

“It...it was.” My throat closed over, surprising me. I hadn’t known I was still hurting from his loss, but I supposed that, no matter how much time passed or distance grew, I would never forget him. I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine, the graze of his fingertips down my skin, the tight squeeze of his arms around my shoulders and waist as he held me, the passion in his eyes as he talked about the mage he’d fallen for, the betrayal that stabbed deep within all of us as the mage he’d longed for ran from him, shouting-

“Loke?” We’d stopped, and Gray was in front of me. There were wet patches on the ground between us. “Are you okay?”

I looked up into his face, and was touched by the concern I saw there. No one, not even Karen, had cared about me as much as he ever had. It pained me that I couldn’t remember his name. I’d had many masters in between him and Karen – ten, I thought. Still, I should have been able to-

Chapped lips pressed gently over my own. My eyes opened wide, my heart stopping. I looked down at my hands to make sure I wasn’t fading away in front of him. They were solid. I brought them up and clung to his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, stepping even closer to me, tilting his head and slipping his tongue into my mouth. It had been so long since I’d tasted another man, and I was surprised to find I’d missed it.

Gray’s body was cool to the touch, so unlike every other person I’d been with. His skin was soft, but not in the way a woman’s was. Women’s skin had give; it allowed for hands to be pressed into it, but Gray’s skin had strong, unforgiving muscle underneath it, and it refused to sink and be toyed with as a woman’s would have. His kissing technique was also more aggressive, and I soon realised that I wouldn’t have the upper hand if it came to dominance; Gray was stronger than me, both in magic power and physical strength. So, I let him take the lead, pushing me off the road and into a small clearing.

His clothes were already off; he’d had his shirt tucked away in his pack from the very beginning of our voyage, telling me that it made him more comfortable to be like that, and I had shrugged it off, but seeing him strip was like a child’s magic trick. One second, he had pants on, the next, he didn’t.

He blinked at me then, like he hadn’t even been aware of what he’d been doing. His lips parted, as if to apologise, or maybe to ask if I wanted this, but it was silenced in his throat when I pulled off my own shirt. I was hungry for him; hungry for sex of any kind, really. How long had it been since I’d actually taken anyone to bed?

With his confidence back, Gray closed in on me, and I leaned back against the sturdy trunk of a tree, ready to accept him. His hands came back to me, now caressing my naked skin, and we got lost in the feel and taste of each other. After what felt like hours, we hadn’t even gotten beyond the point of taking our trousers off, just kissing in our underwear.

I didn’t need more. It seemed like it was going to end there, but when Gray pulled back from me, finally, I saw how much he wanted more. I couldn’t deny him.

His hands came to my shoulders, and he forced himself back, maybe thinking that we were done, but I pulled him back to me, unwilling for it to end so soon. Breath leaving him, he glanced up into my face, then smiled. He tilted his face up to reconnect with mine, sealing at the lips.

The kiss was different, like liquid fire pouring into my mouth and down my throat. He was something akin to a drug, and I couldn’t stop, even if I had wanted to. I pulled him down with me, my legs spreading to accommodate his body. His skilled hands dragged the thin fabric of our underwear away from our hips, tossing them off into the forest somewhere, and I groaned, the erection I’d been sporting for the best part of an hour finally springing free.

Gray sat back and admired it for a few seconds before his hand reached out and stroked it gently. He suddenly looked up, into my eyes, the intensity of his gaze making me jump. “This...this doesn’t change anything. When we get back, we’re just friends. I can’t...my friends can’t know.”

“Natsu.” I realised at once. The ice mage was in love, or at least crushing on him. Gray looked away, a blush on his cheeks, and I knew it was true. “Alright. I’ll keep your secret.” I promised, meaning it.

“Thank you.” He breathed, leaning down and taking my dick into his mouth, just taking the tip at first before feeding more and more of it into himself.

I groaned, my head falling back against the grass. It really had been too long. Gray’s head bobbed up and down, swallowing occasionally, his teeth just grazing along the sensitive skin. It was absolute heaven.

Finally, I couldn’t wait any longer. I pulled Gray up by his hair and brought him into another kiss, tasting myself on his lips. His hands groped to find my member again, pumping it in his grasp, and I felt myself getting closer to the edge. “Gray,” I warned, too late, as I spilled all over his hand and my stomach. He chuckled and gathered it on his fingers, using the thick liquid to open himself up.

I watched in shock and awe. Never had I seen anything so hot. Neither had I ever thought he’d want to take me inside him rather than being inside me.

When he’d reached three fingers, he gripped my rapidly hardening cock, and sat down on it slowly, groaning the whole while. I was breathless. Not only did I have arguably the most attractive male mage in Fairy Tail bouncing on my dick, I had just come, and was already hard again, the brief period making me sensitive.

His hands came to rest on my chest, using them as leverage to lean forward and get a better angle, his hips slamming up and down, his mouth open wide, panting. It took almost no time for him to come, too, screaming, to my surprise and disappointment, Natsu’s name. I shouldn’t have been surprised, nor should it have hurt so much, but that didn’t change how I felt.

When Gray was pulling off, he looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” I said, waving him off. “I figured you felt that way about him, didn’t I? You like him, and I have a dick you could pretend was his. It’s not like I was expecting-”

“Loke. It’s not like that. I just...I got lost for a second.” He looked off into the darkness of the trees. “I’ve liked him for so long, it...it’s almost impossible, thinking about anyone else...like that. After Ur died...” His voice trailed off, his eyes going far away, going back in time as he remembered someone named Ur.

I sat back against the tree I’d chosen as a back rest earlier and looked out into the trees with him, not even bothering to pull on clothes. If anyone found us, we’d have some explaining to do, but right then, no one else mattered. My own mind wandered to other times; to Karen and how poorly she’d treated us; to Paula and her chubby fingers gripping us so tightly we feared just those appendages more than the rest of her combined; to Frederick and his silky smooth voice which called us friend, right before he told us to jump off cliffs for him; to Adamantine and her iron willpower, as unforgiving as she was powerful; to Francine and her aloof nature, pulling us out from the spirit world at random and on a whim, using up her magical power in great bursts and strides that would leave her bedridden for days after a fight; to Helena and her snooty air, using us as though we were toys that she grew bored of swiftly; to Grifin and his unwavering self-confidence which had eventually been the death of him.

Past that, I lost track of their names, but I remembered so vividly their personalities, as well as how they treated us. The master directly after _him_ had been particularly cruel. It had been such a contrast that I remember how it had shocked me at first. I had been with him for so long that her long nails scoring red marks in her spirits’ faces were unexpected. Of course, there hadn’t been many celestial mages around when I was with her, so it was hard to know exactly what to expect; it had been almost two hundred years since then.

Gray’s voice brought me back from my musings.

“We should get dressed and get back on the road. The job won’t be available forever.”

And that concluded my encounter with Gray.


End file.
